When Pigs Fly
by littledemonpixie
Summary: Harm asks Mac to go flying, and maybe even make it a date, but all she says is 'when pigs fly.' And perhaps pigs may finally overcome their altitude problems. UPDATED!
1. A Flight Plan and a Suggestion

When Pigs Fly

By: Comm. Butler

Disclaimer: You know the drill and if you don't then just don't sue me okay, the money I have right now is reserved to buy concert tickets this summer.

Author's Note: This story is really a piece of fluff and not a running story like most of my others, so it will have on e maybe two chapters depending. Feedback is always enjoyed.

** Now I must set the scene for you. This is as if Webb and Mac weren't together, due to an "accident" which involved a snowboarder in the Rockies (I really didn't mean to hit him I swear! Lol!) Anyway so this is a slight alternate universe. This is short and sweet, so enjoy!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Three months after Webb's "accident"

JAG HQ

1456 Romeo

"Hey Mac mind if I come in?" Harm asked knocking on her open office door. Mac looked up from her files and smiled. Harm was the best thing she had seen all day. She was eager to admit that he was the best sight for sore eyes, with his muscular arms and torso and that hot six of his. She mentally shook herself, she needed to stop thinking like that. Ever since Webb's accident she had realized that even though she was sad at first that she was really in love with Harm and only Harm. Their banter had been pleasant and playful like it used to and everything was almost back to normal.

"What is it now Harm? If it's to cover for you while you go frolic around DC you're nuts."

"No I was just wondering if you wanted to go flying in Sarah this weekend with me?" Mac stood up and walked out the door.

"Now why would I want to do a crazy thing like that?" She inquired stepping over to a rack of files where Sturgis was looking for a file.

"Well geeze Mac, I don't know just thought you might want to spend some quality time with your favorite Flyboy." Mac gave him a look and Sturgis suggested,

"You two like each other a lot right?"

"Yes." They answered in unison. "Why?" They both asked together again.

"You two could call it a date. Just take a picnic basket and blanket and find a nice open field to land in and spend the afternoon together. What the heck you two might enjoy yourselves." He turned and headed back to his office with a shrug and Harm and Mac looked after him with confused faces. They shook their heads and Mac headed back towards her office and Harm began the walk down the hall to his office. Suddenly he turned and was relieved to see Mac talking to Harriet.

"So Mac it's a date?" He called. Mac turned and blushed slightly before she called back,

"Yes I'll go, but it will be an official date when pigs fly." She then turned back to Harriet who began to bombard her with questions.


	2. Flying Pigs, Picnics and Confessions

Author's Note: Here is the second and last part, I hope that this pleases you and you enjoy it! Keep on sending feedback I LOVE it! I don't want to keep going for too longs so enjoy!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Airstrip

Saturday

1415 Romeo

"Are we ready to go?" Mac asked clambering in up into the plane with Harm's help.

"Almost just one more thing." Harm said jogging back into the hangar. He emerged two minutes later with a bundle of blankets, which made it look, like he was holding a baby. Standing on the wing he handed Mac the bundle.

"Harm what is… oh my!" The bundle wiggled and she distinctively heard "oink, oink" pulling back one of the folds in the blanket she saw a infant pig trying to wiggle free of it's woven prison.

"Harm why are we taking a pig?"

"One because I am returning a favor to a farmer out here. It's his daughter's and they couldn't pick it up in at the vet's office."

"Well why didn't you drive it over?"

"Because if you let me finish we are also going to land in his field today." Harm said climbing in and strapping himself in.

"Now hang on to him. I don't think he likes planes much." Harm said and then they began to taxi down the strip Mac held the pig close. It was shaking and squeaking outrageously, but thank god it wasn't trying to wiggle free while Harm did pre flight checks. Within ten minutes they were in the air and the animal had settled down somewhat and nestled in Mac's arms. About half way through the flight Mac looked out and down and quickly leaned her head back in. She never could quite get used to flying and being a Marine that was reasonable. Looking back at the pig she realized why Harm had agreed to bring it. She had told him when pigs fly she would call their outing a date and the pig was flying. In another forty-five minutes Harm was bringing the plane down on a large empty field. The landing was bumpy and the little pig squirmed in her arms.

When Harm turned off the engine he jumped out and said,

"Hand me the pig Mac." Mac did so obediently. Harm handed the pig to the little girl who stood next to her father whose field they were landing in. Mac undid her seatbelt and on wobbly knees stood and taking Harm's outstretched hand. One problem was her shoelace caught on something and she slipped right into Harm's arms.

"Anxious are we?" He asked.

"No just a little wobbly. You really need to get some more leg room."

"There was a reason for you not having any leg room." Harm said reaching up and pulling out a picnic basket and fleece blanket.

"You took Sturgis's advice didn't you?"

"Yep. Now sir thank you for letting us land in your field it is much appreciated. How do we get to that hill, you were talking about?" Harm asked turning his attention to the farmer.

"You take that there trail through them trees and it will take you right up to the top, the prettiest damn view in the county. By the way thank you for bringing back Darla's hog."

"Your welcome. It wasn't an inconvenience." Harm smiled and he and Mac headed towards the opposite end of the field and began their hike up the hill.

Fifteen minutes later they had reached the top and Mac found a grassy spot among all the wild flowers and spread the blanket on the ground and immediately sat down on it.

"So are you hungry Marine?"

"You bet! What have you got?" Mac replied crossing her legs Indian style and looking over the rim of the basket.

""Let's see there is a roast beef for you and a nice avocado sandwich for me. Do you want Mountain Dew or mineral water?"

"You don't have Coke?" Mac said taking the sandwich Harm handed her.

"No Mattie had a paper due and she needed caffeine so she drank the entire six pack."

"Alright toss me a Mountain Dew." Mac said between bites of her sandwich. Harm gave her one and he opened a mineral water and then began to eat his sandwich. They ate in silence in the warm late afternoon sun. For dessert Harm produced a small plate of chocolate brownies which they ate until there was one left.

"Do you want it Harm?"

"Do you want it?"

"I asked you first."

"So?"

"Well do you want it or not?" Mac asked picking up the brownie.

"No you can have it after…" Harm took her hand with the brownie and took a bite out of it.

"Hey! You said I could have it!" Mac exclaimed.

"I didn't say you could have all of it." Harm was splitting hairs and Mac didn't like it but she ate the remainder of the brownie without further argument.

"Did you know that it is dangerous to take food away form a Marine?" She said brushing her hands off and leaning over Harm who was lying down on the blanket.

"Oh it that so?"

"Yes very much so, so get ready for it!" Mac said and then she began to tickle Harm.

"Mac… stop it! Jesus that tickles stop it!" Harm gasped between laughter. He tried to roll over and got just enough room to do so. He rolled them over so now Mac was beneath him and he returned the favor, tickling her without mercy as they rolled a ways down the hill. She was giggling so hard that her sides were starting to ache.

"Harm, don't to that! No don't even… no!" Harm had found her sensitive spots on her sides where her ribcage was.

"What do you not like it?"

"No it's just that… stop… you don't want to be in a dangerous situation." That made Harm stop. He was still leaned over her, but his aquamarine eyes were questioning as he looked into her chocolate ones that didn't hide her desire.

"And why would I be worried about getting in a dangerous situation?" He whispered 

"Because I might… have to kiss you…" Mac whispered back and pulled his head down so that their lips met in a gentle kiss that quickly became a passionate one. They were finally doing something that they had wanted to for the longest time. Their desires were exchanged in that one kiss. It was clear to both of them what the other one wanted. Each other and they finally had each other. Mac broke the kiss first and whispered softly,

"I love you Harm." Harm looked back at her confused.

"You do?"

"Yes, I love you Harm and no one else." Mac replied she was a little worried now, Harm was still silent.

"Please say something Harm."

"I love you too Mac, I really do." Harm smiled down at her. She was so beautiful just lying there in the grass among the wild flowers. He leaned down and kissed her briefly once more. When they broke apart Mac said,

"Harm could you get off of me? As much as I like this position I think it would be better suited for someplace else, like I don't know maybe a bed?"

"A little quick aren't we, and on the first date too?" Harm asked cocking an eyebrow and standing up.

"Oh so it's a date now huh?" Mac inquired.

"Well yeah, I mean you said it was a date when pigs fly and if I am not mistaken that was a pig you were holding in your arms earlier this afternoon in Sarah." Harm reminded.

"Okay fair enough, but what will we tell everyone at JAG, because you know the entire bullpen heard our conversation." Mac asked as she began to fold up the blanket.

"Let's just tell them that pigs resolved their altitude problems and will start sprouting wings after a couple millenniums more of evolution." Harm said.

"Sounds good." Mac said standing on her tiptoes to kiss him, then bending down she picked up the basket and they began their descent to the field where Sarah awaited. Things were finally turning out right for them and all thanks to a little pig who was later named Porky and a long friendship that had finally blossomed into something more wonderful, love. 

"Bbdee... ah…bbdee…ah… That's all folks."

**_ _**

THE END


End file.
